Beth, I Hear You Calling
by no1gleek
Summary: It was just another normal day at school, Quinn thought, until this little girl showed up, claiming what seemed impossible to Quinn... Possible Faberry :  I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Hey again! Sorry for not updating in ages! ive been really busy with loades of stuff, and ive been struggling to come up with new ideas, i have 3 fics in progress at the moment (including this one) so hopefully i'll get the time to finish those and upload them at some point in the near future :) This story, i goingto be split into chapters, im not sure how many yet though, but this is only chapter 1 :) Thanks SO much my friend Meg for coming up with the title of it :)

* * *

Beth, I Hear You Calling.

Quinn was sitting in Spanish class, daydreaming to herself about the night before, nothing really happened, but nothing seemed like everything when it came down to that one night, unfortunately it had left her really tired, and she was on the brink of falling asleep. She heard a knock on the door, and a little girl walked in.

She couldn't have been older than 5 years old, she was really small, with elegant blonde curls that hung off of her shoulders, and bounced slightly when she walked. Her walk was more like a skip, as she seemed to jump into almost every step she took. She had dark green eyes that sparkled in the sunlight and she was wearing a little green dress, which suited her very well, because it went exactly with her hair and eyes. She had a very quiet voice, and seemed to be quite shy; as she spoke she was looking at Quinn nonstop, as if she knew her in a different life or something, Quinn was pretty sure that wasn't possible, if it was, then she must be dreaming, she must have fallen asleep during class and was now having a strangely twisted dream. As she heard the little girl say her name quietly, she snapped out of her daydream and got up emeditatly.

"Y-yes?"

She said, looking rather confused, because she didn't have a little sister, or any little relatives, so how did this little girl know her name? And where she went to school? The little girl gestured her to go outside of the room, and once Quinn had alerted the teacher of her class and they had let her out of the class for a little bit, she headed outside with the little girl, the little girl spoke softly and quietly as if she didn't want anyone else to know the subject of their conversation.

"Mommy"

She said, as Quinn's mouth grew wide open, and her jaw dropped dramatically, she was now pretty sure she was dreaming, she had just fallen asleep in Spanish, and once she woke up everything would be back to normal again, at least she hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth, I Hear You Calling (chapter 2)

"No, No, you must be mistaking me for someone else, I'm not your mom, I'm 16...i do have a child, but she's a baby, and she doesn't like with me, she lives with..."

The little girl cut her off

"Shelby Corcoran"

Quinn's eyes grew wide, and her mouth dropped again. She started packing up and down in the hallway with her hand on her forehead, she was very confused, and was still sure, and hoping that this was a dream and she was going to wake up any second to discover she had just fallen asleep in class, whilst that would be embarrassing, it would be SO much better than this current situation, it was so surreal she couldn't believe it to be true.

The little girl continued, louder now, but she still seemed extremely shy, she took hold of Quinn's hand whilst she spoke.

"I'm Beth, Your daughter. I come from the year 2015, and I come here because I need you. Your my mommy and i wanted to live with you...after I found out that your my mommy, I went looking for you and I was on my own and you got really mad...but I'm sorry mommy, I really am sorry...and I now I have no one to look after me there, and this woman says she'll put me in a foster family, but I don't wanna go live with some other family I don't know! I wanna live with you...please?"

Quinn just stood there, she was in shock...she still didn't want to believe that this was actually happening, she took Beth's hand and took her over to 2 chairs, and sat down.

"So, you're telling me, that you come from the future, and you came back here so you don't have to get put with a family you don't know? What on earth is going on, i must be hallucinating, i didn't get much sleep last night, i was out with Rachel...and now I must be dreaming, or rather having a nightmare, because this is really freaking me out"

Quinn sighed, and put her head in her hands on the table next to her, she was beginning to get really freaked out, and stressed out...she just wanted to burst into tears, or maybe run away screaming. Was this because she was thinking about Beth, because she missed her terribly...she thought so...so what she needed to do was to get Beth back, so she wouldn't have this freaky dream again...the problem was, Quinn didn't realise, but she wasn't actually asleep, or dreaming, this was real.


End file.
